


【SK】我害怕·16

by katayose



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayose/pseuds/katayose





	【SK】我害怕·16

直到很久很久之后krist都记得那个晚上，他坐在singto家的布艺沙发上，呆呆的看着坐在一旁的男人，阳台上有风偷偷溜进来，扬起米白色的窗帘，虽是半夜，可外面依旧喧嚣。  
“singto，刚刚说什么？”krist有些不知所措，手脚都不知道该放在哪里。  
“我说，你准备好，我们就在一起。”singto含笑看着krist的脸，慢慢变红，蔓延到了嫩白纤细的脚踝。  
“噢，好。”krist点点头，无视singto的目光，转身穿上鞋走了，回到家krist才真正消化了singto的意思。  
躺倒在床上，搂过曾经粉丝送的小狮子，紧紧地抱在怀里，singto答应和自己交往的这个认知正在灼烧着krist酒后残余的理智，拿出口袋里的手机调为自拍模式，把怀里的小狮子玩偶举到脸颊旁，自己扭头撅起嘴给了玩偶一个kiss，点击拍摄。

Kristtps：今天翻了小狮子的牌，jubjubjub~

配上刚刚拍的照片成功的炸出了一群夜猫子，当然也包括singto。  
“哦！！！天哪！！这真的不是告白？”  
“360°后空翻跪求你们结婚！”  
“妈妈！我有活下去的希望啦！”  
“你真的是翻牌而不是被翻牌吗？”  
......  
推特发出的一瞬间就收到了很多条评论，krist好心情的一条条的看，一边看一边吐槽小士兵们绝对都不爱自己了，肯定不是亲娘家人。  
“老大老大快看你老公的推特！你们真的没同居？”  
嗯？Singto发了推特？  
Krist疑惑的刷新推特首页，不知道singto那家伙发了什么让粉丝这么激动。

[S]!MBA：陪睡小乌龟，我值得拥有。

配图是singto把一个乌龟玩偶搂起来压在身下亲吻脑袋的照片，下面的粉丝也炸了锅。  
“很完美的体现的现代人的美学，与krist的推特遥相呼应，完美的撒了一记狗粮！我去你的！赶紧结婚！”  
“光秀恩爱，不结婚，是违法的。”  
“你这样打老婆脸不会跪榴莲吗？”  
“跪榴莲+1”  
“跪榴莲+2”  
“跪榴莲+手机号码！”  
.......  
看来不被爱的不止自己啊~哈哈哈  
Krist翻个身仰躺在床上，举起手机，打开荒废了许久的line，弹出的消息不出所料的将手机卡死，krist把手机放在一边，哼着歌玩弄手里的小狮子，还幼稚的配音。  
“你最喜欢谁啊，小狮子~”  
“最喜欢kit！”变了个嗓音说道。  
“我才不喜欢你！”  
“撒谎不是好孩子哦，kit~”  
“那我就勉为其难的喜欢你吧~”  
自己给玩偶配音倒把自己说的脸红，krist感觉时间差不多了，把放在一旁的手机拿过来，不重要的消息删掉，时间隔的太远的消息删掉，朋友的回一下，再打开和singto的聊天页面。  
“singto在干嘛.....”不行不行删了。  
“不去睡觉竟然刷推特”不行不行自己先刷在先，没理由。  
“晚安。”天还没聊就晚安了！不行不行。  
删删改改的几遍才发出去了一条消息。  
“我有点想你了。”  
消息发出去了好久都没人回复，krist有点担心singto是不是觉得自己不够稳重有些轻浮，思来想去krist自己也觉得这样的有些不稳妥，好不容易答应了，这样一来不会黄了吧，可发出去的消息泼出去的水，哪有收回来的道理，krist原本的好心情竟被自己搞的一团糟，委屈着脸去洗澡了。  
Singto洗完澡才看到了krist发来的消息，这个夜猫子竟然还没睡，骨节分明的手指点击着键盘，好看的手指跳跃着，优雅的，像是在弹奏钢琴曲。  
“我就在你心里，哪儿不去。”  
静静坐在飘窗上擦头发的krist听到手机“叮铃——”一声，气定神闲的走到床边解锁手机，绷着一张扑克脸回复了一句“怎么还不睡？”后，就像个小疯子一样的在床上打滚，末了还意犹未尽的娇羞着脸念了一遍singto发的话——“我就在你心里，哪儿不去。”  
说完又羞红了脸埋进枕头里。  
“没见到你的笑，我怎么睡的着？”  
Singto勾着笑回复krist，猜想着krist坐在床头羞红着脸给他回复的样子，好想把他关进自己屋子里，每天只有自己才能见到他，只有自己才能触碰他，只有自己才能亲吻他......  
“别撩了！再撩我就要过去找你了，赶紧睡觉！”  
“附送一张大头照！”  
照片里的krist靠在床背上，咧着嘴笑得很开心，右下角隐隐约约可以看见狮子玩偶的尾巴。  
默默地点击保存至相册  
“嗯，晚安。”

开机的日子紧随其后，7月15号那天剧组的所有人都参加了开机拜神仪式，许久和朋友们不见的krist异常的兴奋，更重要的一个原因是，今天终于可以见到singto了，自从那天晚上之后，两人就各忙各的，晚上偶尔聊一聊，而更多的时间是回家倒头就睡，只有第二天早上起来才会说一句“早”。  
好不容易等到了开机，krist一大早兴冲冲的起来前往剧组，和gun，new等人聊一会之后才见到singto匆匆赶过来，一路上向剧组的工作人员鞠躬问好，乖巧的不像话。  
“P’sing！等你好久了！”  
隔得老远krist就伸长了手臂向singto挥手，生怕他看不到自己似得。  
Singto听见后扭头望过去，那个青葱少年逆着阳光对自己挥手，脸上的笑容比他身后的太阳更加耀眼夺目，这就是自己想要守护的人，那天下午回家后，父亲看出来自己有心事，只是拍了拍自己的肩膀说：“跟随自己的心去做，这也是你母亲希望的。”，父亲总是这样，从不会干涉自己去做什么，只是让自己去做自己想做的事，想演戏就去演，想学习表演就去学，默默在自己的身后支持着自己，迷茫不知所措的时候会点醒自己。  
Singto抬脚走向他的太阳，虽然不知道选择是对是错，如果我的拒绝会让你难过，那么为什么不答应呢？跟随我的心，和你在一起，让你开心，为什么不可以呢？一切都是庸人自扰罢了。  
开机仪式进行的很顺利，之后的日子众人也进入了忙碌的拍摄进程中，尤其是singto和krist的戏份重，熬到深夜都是常有的事。一个星期之后大家都差不多习惯了这样的日常，每天打打闹闹，嘻嘻哈哈，虽然忙碌也很有趣。  
krist分手的那天因为突然下起了雨，导演不得不停止拍摄，这给了这群没长大的孩子们一天的娱乐时间，去导演那里捣捣乱，去其他人屋子的搞搞恶作剧，又互相整来整去的，不过krist一被遭到反击报复就躲到singto身后求安慰，求抱抱，singto也不烦，陪着他闹，要安慰给安慰，要抱抱给抱抱，要亲亲就拉到房间里偷偷亲。  
“喂，krist在吗？有人找你。”  
正在你侬我侬，如胶似漆的singto和krist被突如其来的敲门声打断，krist穿好鞋去开门。  
“嗯？哥，谁啊？”  
“嘿嘿，临走是不是没和女朋友道别？人家都找上来了，赶紧去，别让人家等着。”场务小哥一脸“我懂得”的笑容，一副过来人的样子拍拍肩膀走了。  
Krist有些尴尬的回头看着躺在床上玩游戏的singto，表面上风轻云淡的模样吓坏了krist。  
“sing，我不知道......我，额，其实......”紧张的结结巴巴，连话都说不清楚。  
“我不是说让你准备好，我们就在一起吗？现在我可不会对你放手啊。”singto抬眼意味不明的看了眼杵在门口的krist。  
“啊？不是，我，她......”  
“哈哈哈哈！”singto突然爆发出抑制不住的笑声，“好啦好啦！我哪有那么小心眼，快去吧，让女生等急了不好。”  
“sing......”  
“过来，kit。”singto放下手机对krist招招手，krist没有犹豫的听话的走过去，单膝跪在床上，上身压着singto。Singto双手固住krist的头，腰腹用力，抬起上半身，精准的吻上了krist的唇，伸出舌尖舔\\\过krist的齿贝，上颚，引导krist的舌进入到自己的口腔，吸住他的舌又松开，最后singto脱力的倒回床上，捏了捏krist肉嘟嘟的脸。  
“好啦~快去吧。”  
因为偶尔会有粉丝来探班，所以剧场有个专门见粉丝的地方，praewn就在那里等着krist，凑巧今天她有空，而且下雨了剧组八成不会继续拍戏，于是就冒雨来看看krist，自从上次两人约会之后，无论她再怎么约krist，对方都有各种理由不出来，什么对剧本啊，有工作啊，要和粉丝见面什么的，praewn嘴上虽然不说，但是心里极其的不满krist的工作，原本毕业之后找个好工作两人就可以结婚了，现在因为拍戏，艺人的工作性质，完完全全的压榨了两人的见面时间，况且自己还不能露面，之前有过几次的示威，结果导致粉丝大脑特闹，krist也被公司处罚，praewn实在想不通krist怎么会突然地要去演戏。  
“praewn，你来了。”  
Krist站在离praewn五步远的地方叫住praewn，习惯了singto身上淡淡的薄荷香，就越发不喜欢praewn身上刺鼻的女士香水味。  
“啊！Kit，怎么这么久才来？”praewn上前走了几步，揽住krist的胳膊撒娇道。  
“过来的时候遇见的导演。”krist不留痕迹的抽出了胳膊，自然的抚了抚praewn的头发。  
“哦~今天下雨，我想着你可能不拍戏，就过来看看你。”  
“嗯。”krist在犹豫，他不知道该怎么和praewn提分手，相恋五年的女友虽然没感觉了，可那种类似家人的感情还在。  
“那个，praewn，我想和你说件事。”  
“嗯？你说。”praewn疑惑的看着面露难色的krist，心有顿时有了不好的预感。  
“我们，分手吧。”他终究还是说了。  
“什么？”praewn不可置信的看着krist，“为什么？你喜欢上谁了？之前戏里的女生？还是apple？”  
“我没有喜欢上她们，praewn你冷静下来听我说，我们已经回不去了。”krist按住praewn的肩膀，附身看着眼里冒着泪花的praewn，娇小可怜的样子惹人心疼。  
“怎么就回不去了，我们还是好好啊，生气是我不对，我不喜欢你不理我，不喜欢你工作太忙，我会改的！”  
“praewn，你不喜欢我不理你，不喜欢我工作太忙，这就是矛盾所在，我工作忙，不能理你，见面的机会又少，我们早就没有什么可聊的话题了，每次见面都是无话可说，你抱怨我的工作，以至于哪次不是吵架收场。”  
“praewn，我们和以前不同了，或许那份爱情早就没了，你对于我就像家人一样，对不起。”  
送走了praewn，krist一脸疲惫的回到房间里，看着打游戏上瘾的singto，脱了鞋滚上床，拉过singto的一条胳膊把自己圈起来，自己也搂住singto的腰，脑袋放在硬邦邦的胸膛上，不过为什么自己会放弃柔软的女孩子喜欢上singto啊？抬起来头瞅瞅singto认真打游戏的模样，上前偷了个吻，闻着喜欢的薄荷味，心满意足的又枕回去，喜欢就喜欢了，哪有为什么。Singto打完这把游戏，放下手机，翻个身把krist压在身\\\下。  
“怎么了？回来就唉声叹气的。”singto刮了刮krist高翘的鼻尖。  
“分手这个事真的太难了，所以，我们可千万不能分手啊，只要我不甩你，我也不担心你会甩我的~”  
“少侠，谁给你的自信啊？我记得我是说你准备好我们就在一起，所以我们现在还没在一起呢。”  
“啊来哇？你都把我压在身下了你告诉我，我们还没在一起！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，看你表现~”singto一口咬住krist的下唇，慢慢的舔\\\舐。  
Krist被吻的稀里糊涂的，搂着singto的脖子认真的接吻。  
嘛，管他呢，反正已经是我的了。  
雨过天晴，第二天的天气很好，剧组又开始了紧张的拍摄，不过，今天要拍的是吻戏，kongphop和arthit度过了一个月分开的时光，到家后的kongphop迫不及待的将arthit压在玄关的一个吻。  
Krist坐在化妆间里思索着arthit会是一种什么样的感情，如果自己一个月见不到singto肯定在机场就生扑过去了，不过arthit的话，肯定别别扭扭的不让kongphop拉手，甩又甩不开就红着脸由他去了，到家之后又类似欲拒还迎的和kongphop接吻，羞红了脸，仰起头，总而言之就是又害羞但是又思念爱人，欲拒还迎就对了。Krist放心的坐在椅子上等待化好妆然后开拍。  
拍前肯定是心有成竹的，可见到了singto的帅脸，krist的表演技能就像突然灰飞烟灭了一样，定定的看着singto，突然听见导演喊“卡”才回过神，赶忙鞠躬道歉，然后重新开始。  
“p’arthit想我了吗？”kongphop将arthit压在玄关，一手撑着墙，一手揽住arthit的腰。  
“谁说的，我没说。”arthit低着头，掩饰着自己羞红的脸。  
“哈哈哈~那就是我自己臆想的，抬头让我亲亲你~”磁性的笑声在耳旁响起，arthit条件反射的抬起头，精准的吻上了kongphop等待已久的唇，辗转反侧着，arthit仰起头任由kongphop索取全部，吻渐渐的下移，顺着脸颊滑到修长的脖颈，留下一个一个的红梅。手臂用力托起arthit，将人抱到床上，俯身压上去，唇舌还停留在脖颈处。  
“喂，别闹了，我想去洗澡，身上黏糊糊的。”arthit无力的推阻着kongphop的进攻，软糯的声音无疑往kongphop的身上添了把柴火。  
“嗯，我抱你去。”含糊不清的声音，kongphop又再次将arthit抱起，抬脚走进浴室。  
“卡！”  
摄像机并没有跟过去，在导演喊卡的同时，singto速度极快的吻了一下krist的嘴角，又淡然的把人放下，转身出去了。  
该死的，太会撩了。  
还在浴室里的krist狠狠的搓了两把脸紧跟着出去了。  
拍摄缓慢的进行着，krist每天也都缠着singto美其名曰“追夫”，他到也不嫌烦，singto拍戏他就蹲那守着，自己拍戏拍完就去黏着singto，所有人都在调笑，说他和小gun没什么区别了，自己还故作惆怅道：“追夫之路，道阻且长，唯有此法了。”说完就又成为了一名有职业道德的肩部挂件。

七月末的时候，剧组转战芭提雅，住的酒店刚好就是之前他们住的那家，一脸调笑的看着singto说：“当初还死活不要在一起，现在不照样被我拿下！”曼谷小骄傲扬起脸，鼻子都快戳破天了。  
“是啊，我也还记得，krist大大躲在我身后哭鼻子的样子。”  
“你！”  
瞧着又炸毛的样子，singto掰了一瓣橘子喂给krist。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃~”被投食的krist今天依旧很开心和“尚未答应的”爱人在一起。  
芭提雅每年八月一号都会举办烟火大会，今年剧组凑巧赶上了，导演大手一挥给众人放了半天假，一群傻小子喜滋滋的跑向海边玩了一个下午，吃完晚饭回来后，海边已经齐刷刷的摆好了一排炮筒等着晚上九点的烟火大会。  
Singto拉着krist躲过众人的目光，穿过一条小巷，坐在离众人较远的一棵椰子树下。晚上九点，烟花准时升起，几秒后在星星点点的夜空里炸开了一朵牡丹花，随即更多了烟花飞上夜空，绽放自己短暂的美丽。  
“sing，我们会长长久久对吧？”  
“嗯，肯定会。”  
“那，等烟花放完，我们就在一起吧？”  
“嗯，好。”  
“sing？”  
“嗯？”  
“你有多爱我？”  
“答案很长，你能给我一辈子的时间去回答吗？”  
“of course，my love”  
krist看在坐在自己身边的singto，眼里心里都是这个人。


End file.
